


Never Underestimate an Osgood

by ncruuk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one of those days for the Head of UK UNIT, and the budget negotiations have taken up most of the day, meaning Kate Stewart's somewhat behind on the goings on of the 'Establishment'.  Fortunately, she's got Osgood, and Osgood's got a plan to help Kate catch up where she can and not care where she can't.</p><p>[Established Kate/Osgood]</p><p>No warnings, but there is the odd swear word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate an Osgood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklioness82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklioness82/gifts).



> There are a few things certain in life - death, taxes, public figures doing silly things in the present and politicians hoping silly things they'd done in the past wouldn't be discovered in the future.
> 
> This is the fic for one of those days, when the 'establishment' gets turned upside down and someone, somewhere, resigns from a job before they're sacked or retires from a campaign before they're unelected.
> 
> It's very much a 'reader's choice' as to what scandal or skeleton has emerged from the cupboard and has the potential to ruin Kate Stewart's coming days...

"Ready?" asked Osgood, closing Kate's office door behind her.  
  
"Did we have plans?" Not that Kate was objecting to being dragged away from her desk by her lover, but she didn't usually forget about them completely.  Turn up late?  Yes, but it was usually an alien's fault, or the Prime Minister, but some days it was hard to tell the two apart.  
  
"No, but we do now," said Osgood firmly, putting down her satchel and picking up Kate's coat from where it hung on the coat stand, "c'mon.  It will still be there in the morning."  
  
"What will?" asked Kate, not resisting but instead meeting her halfway.  She did, occasionally attempt to get to the bottom of her emails, but it was one of those tasks that she never quite got to.  Another night of it not happening was hardly going to accelerate the end of humanity, not with Cybermen and Daleks lurking somewhere in the night sky, just beyond the horizon.  
  
"Whatever's stopped you getting to the email sent out at 10.03 this morning," said Osgood, quickly looping her scarf over Kate's head, trapping her in front of Osgood, unable to return to her computer.  
  
"The budget negotiations..." Kate took advantage of her position to lean forwards and enjoy a lazy kiss, although they had enough mutual restraint to not let it progress, not yet. "...what don't you want me to know?"  
  
"It's what I don't want you to know until you're at home," explained Osgood cryptically, releasing Kate now she knew the blonde was going to oblige and come home.  
  
"Ah, intriguing."  Kate turned around and put her arms into her coat sleeves, accepting the help that Osgood was offering.  "I sense you think I'm going to enjoy it?"  
  
"Enjoy is maybe not the word... have an inappropriate and unprofessional reaction that you don't want others to see is maybe more accurate," corrected Osgood, waiting whilst Kate picked up her briefcase and turned off her computer monitor.  
  
"Hmm."  Kate pondered her lover's hint as they walked down the corridor towards the lift up to where her car and driver were parked, "you think I'm going to laugh at something I really, really shouldn't laugh at?"  
  
"Swear, laugh, get hiccups… you could go in any direction really," shrugged Osgood, knowing that she was about the only person who could get away with this sort of teasing of Kate, at least, only person in UNIT.  
  
"And you're not going to tell me?"  Kate mock flounced her way into the lift, causing Osgood to chuckle.  
  
"Nope, and you're not getting your Blackberry until you're home either," taunted Osgood, amused when Kate instinctively reached into her trouser pocket, only to look wide eyed when she realised it was empty.  
  
"Where's my..." Kate trailed off as, already exited the lift, stood her lover, holding the Blackberry that she'd clearly filched from Kate's pocket as they'd kissed, "...beast!" she teased.  
  
"Now now, behave Dr Stewart, you don't want to scare Jenkins..." chided Osgood.  It would only take a few minutes for them to get to Kate's home - they could be serious and professional until then, just.  
  


* * *

 

 

 **20 minutes later...**  
  
"May I now see my Blackberry? called out Kate, sitting at one end of her couch, shoes kicked off, listening to Osgood get some glasses and what sounded like crisps from the kitchen.  
  
"In a minute," taunted Osgood, padding into the living room, holding a dish of crisps and two shot glasses, the bottle tucked under her arm, "it's in my right trouser pocket," she added, content to let Kate extract the phone whilst she put down the bottle and glasses,"other right," she corrected, clearing her throat pointedly, hoping she wasn't blushing too much from the playful teasing Kate's ridiculously agile fingers had just 'enjoyed' in her 'other right' trouser pocket.  
  
"Ha."  Unlocking the screen, and accepting Osgood's own spectacles when she realised she'd left her reading glasses in her briefcase, Kate started scrolling through, searching for the email she'd received at 10.03, oblivious to Osgood's continued sorting of their drinks and generally getting comfortable on the couch, ready for when Kate had satisfied her curiosity.  
  
Finally, after a moment, the companionable silence was broken.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Stupid thing."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Both of them.  Arrogant too."  
  
"Thought you'd say that," agreed Osgood, finished with pouring out the two drinks, waiting for Kate to finish the email.  
  
"That's it?  Just like that?" asked Kate finally, looking up and taking off Osgood's glasses.  
  
"Yup. Drink?" asked Osgood, offering Kate the shot glass, who looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"Tequilla?"  
  
"Vodka.  It felt like a shots moment.  But there’s a bottle of white wine in the fridge for later."  
  
"And people wonder why I love you..." murmured Kate before, with a skill that suggested she might have a few good stories to tell, she clicked her glass with Osgood's and downed the shot.  
  
"Comfy?" asked Osgood patiently a minute or so later when, shot glasses safely put back on the table alongside a now uninteresting Blackberry, Kate had finally stopped shuffling and was still.

 

“Almost…” confirmed Kate, tipping her head back so she was in kissing range, but needing Osgood’s help to complete her plan, help Osgood was only too happy to provide.

 

After a few minutes of slow, lazy, loving kisses, Kate was practically sat in Osgood’s lap, her fingers playing with the soft hairs that had come loose from Osgood’s ponytail, vaguely echoing the rhythm she could feel her lover’s fingers stroking out at her waist, where her shirt had come untucked.

 

“I can’t believe he…”

 

“Don’t think about it.”  Osgood attempted to make her point by paying particular attention to Kate’s collar bone, which was usually a very effective way of distracting the blonde from whatever Osgood didn’t want her thinking about.

 

“But…” Kate’s head dropped back, making it easier for Osgood’s nips and licks to find those wonderful spots that normally ensured Kate forgot about most things, “...Mmm...I’m going to…” but clearly not tonight.

 

“Don’t…think...” Osgood started punctuating each of her words with a kiss as she tracked her way up Kate’s throat, intent on occupying Kate’s lips with kisses, “...about....work…or…” She left her threat hanging as it coincided with their lips meeting and another few minutes were lost to unhurried kisses.

 

“Or what?” asked Kate finally, when they eventually separated long enough for Osgood to tuck Kate’s hair behind her ears and Kate to pull out Osgood’s hair band and release the longer, chestnut brown hair which softly fell onto Osgood’s shoulders.

 

“Or what what?” Osgood blinked, trying to remember what they’d been talking about, “oh, yeah.  Don’t think about work or I’ll…” there was a brief pause as Osgood shuffled a little, easing Kate into a position that meant Osgood’s hands were mere millimetres away from being _really comfortable_ for both of them, “...remind you that you missed lunch...”

 

“No I didn’t…” protested Kate, tucking brown silky hair behind Osgood’s ears and taking the opportunity to run her fingertip lightly around the top of the shell of her lover’s ear, a spot that always made Osgood hum in a wonderfully sensual way.

 

“Yes… you did,” came the careful correction, Osgood knowing what Kate was trying to do.

 

“No, I’m certain I had a…” Before Kate could continue in her attempt to persuade Osgood that she had actually had lunch, her stomach growled in a most impressive (and entirely predictable) fashion. “...Ooops.” Blushing, Kate buried her head in Osgood’s shoulder, knowing that her stomach had given her away - she often forgot to eat lunch, much to Osgood’s concerned annoyance as she would then usually fail to remember to organise supper as well.

 

“Ah, the monster disagrees….” There was one way that always meant Osgood found out the truth - the monster in her stomach always called out loudly if Kate was trying to ignore a reminder that she’d missed lunch.

 

“I don’t want to move…” grumbled Kate, wondering if she could distract both her stomach and lover from supper.

 

“Then don’t.”

 

“But?” Confused, Kate lifted her head and looked at her lover who was smirking slightly.

 

“I ordered take out before we left, it will be here in,” Osgood looked at the clock on the mantlepiece, “uh, 20 minutes.”

 

“What sort?”

 

“Thai.  Why?”  Osgood frowned, uncertain what Kate’s issue was.

 

“Think I’d rather have it as a midnight snack…” Kate kissed Osgood once more, before muttering against her lips, “...that way, you can definitely make sure I don’t think about work…”

  
“Mmm…” This time it was Osgood who led the kiss, “...that might be why it’s already paid for and I told them to leave it in the porch...”


End file.
